death kiss
by ElisabethReads
Summary: this is my first story so be nice just read sucky summary rated t for feauter events
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first story, so please go easy on me.**

**Enjoy.**

**I Thank CupCake-SweetTreats for Beta'ing this story.**

* * *

**Death Kiss**

**Chapter 0: Prologue **

* * *

When ever I think of death it seems so far away. But what if death was staring you right in the face, waiting to give you the kiss of death? What would you do? Would you tell the person you care about most that you love him? I would but it's too late. My world is disappearing before me.

You know what they say about dying is a lie. Your life doesn't 'flashes before your very eyes'. You just drift more and more into the cold intangible darkness and there you are. That's how you die. For me it was the cold sharp knife striking my stomach and blood gushing out, covering me in it and I lost consciousness. When it got too much I assume I was dead, but I can't find heaven or hell.

Actually it's all black and still I hear voices but they're faint. Correction I hear one voice. That voice. It seems familiar. And than it hits me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I know that voice! The most important person in the world to me, that's who that voice belongs to. I whisper "I love you." Or at least I think it past my lips. I wonder where I am… I hear him say it back. He can hear me! Or at least I think he heard me. He kept repeating it.

I thought the dead weren't supposed to feel pain. Well I don't know what I'm feeling. It's this burning sensation. It doesn't feel right at all! Maybe I'm not dead after all…

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**Was it good, bad or terrible? **

**Please review!!!!!!**

**0_0 - ellinelly**


	2. Chapter 2

I thank CupCake-SweetTreats for Beta'ing this story.

Oh and before I forget

Disclaimer: guess what you won!!!!!!!!!

Me: what? Is it twilight?

Disclaimer: nothing! You suck, and twilight is owned by stephenie Meyer

Me: I'm sad can I at least sleep with Emmet; I'm Rosalie's twin so he won't know

Disclaimer: maybe but if your Rosalie's twin then you're a bitch

Me: I know right, I rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD.

And people in this story Bella and Rosalie are fraternal twins just a heads up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death kiss chapter 1

I woke up very confused in a white room .I mean extremely confused I saw strange machinery around me and tube hooked up to my skin by a needle , better look away I hate needles . I'm guessing I'm in a hospital I mean me hooked up to tubes and Edward sitting east to me on the couch with Tanya .wait what? What is he doing here with it~I don't consider Tanya human more like emotionless slut~ anyway I was about to ask what was on my mind but Edward spoke "Bella how are you feeling ,love ,I'm so glad your awake" what the cheesy nut balls, did he just call me love ? Ok Bella breathe, you know he's probably saying it as a pet name you know because he's your best friend

"Yeah me to, thanks for coming how long have I been here?"I asked him Tanya woke up beside him or fake woke up, dumb bitch.

"oh good your up, you know waiting three months for you isn't good for a pregnant woman "Tanya said trying to hide the venom in her voice .at first I thought Tanya was talking a bout me this should be my fourth month of pregnancy if I've been out for three but then I looked at Tanya more closely her stomach was swollen but not too much like its her 2nd month she has a ring on her finger .when did bitchy slut get married.

Then I looked closely to Edward he was wearing a ring too.

"You got married?" I asked both of them Tanya nodded as did Edward a smirk on Tanya's face like if to say he's mines now. Whatever I knew it not even the baby in my stomach could keep him away from his "love".

Edward looked sad but why?.

"Edward aren't you happy? You look dead "I asked him.

"Bella, you don't know, when they stabbed you, you lost the baby." wait what? I lost the baby that brought me so much joy even. Let the tears run wild

"It was for the best anyway you know you having my husband's child isn't exactly prudent especially when you got knocked up one drunken night" Tanya said venom dripping from her voice.

"What a fucking bitch have no sense of compassion what if it where the other way around your a slut how do you even know if the baby is Edward's I always doubted you and what you do to get him to marry you, did you drug him."I said fuming

I was so fucking mad "go to hell and take your husband with you I want to see your anorexic pregnant ass out of my room"

"Bells" Edward whispered walking over to my bed

"Edward I don't want to to talk ok just take her out of here and if rose and Alice are out there tell them to come in" I told him

"Of course" he said getting off the bed .he walked out grabbing Tanya's hand and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Death kiss chapter two

A/n: ok so this authors note is going to be short I really don't have the energy to fight with my mind and beta right now so im giving the people what they want the story where going back to a flashback from the attempted murder of Bella I'd also like to THANK all that reviewed you guys seriously rock thank you for giving this story a chance even though im a seriously mediocre writer who doesn't deserve your praise *starts crying* thank you for reviewing please enjoy.

_Recap_

"_Bells" Edward whispered walking over to my bed _

"_Edward I don't want to to talk ok just take her out of here and if rose and Alice are out there tell them to come in" I told him _

"_Of course" he said getting off the bed .he walked out grabbing Tanya's hand and walking out._

_About 2 minutes later Rose and Alice came in they looked worried._

"_Are you ok Bella" rose asked, I couldn't hide the tears in my eyes_

"_n - No" I stuttered wiping my eyes they tried to cover their tears but they couldn't rose came over and wrapped her arms around me "Bella sleep" she whispered and I drifted into an uneasy sleep. _

Bella point of view

When I woke up I was still in the hospital very much relived because I kept going back to the scene of my almost death I n my nightmares I was clutching the pillow for dear life my dreams where horrible and they went something like this

_(Flashback to dream)_

_I was running away as fast as I could with the men running after me I was with jess and Angela buying things for my baby which was product of a one night drunken stand with my best friend and the only person ill ever love Edward Cullen who was engaged to the evil slut named Tanya who had slept with every guy at forks high school when we had gone there but that was 4 years ago and now I was 22 years old and a college graduate I am a writer who has written one bestseller currently working on the sequel I would have been done if it want for the pregnancy and helping Edward with the wedding I was his best friend after all so instead of a best man he has a best woman, one that was carrying his child I don't think Edward actually knows im in love with him but even if this-the baby-was a mistake to him I cherished it ,it was living proof of my love for him and I knew that if I dint out run these men that I wouldn't be able to carry it I was almost to my car when I tripped and they got to me one of the men took out a clear dagger which had blood engraved to it I cringed at the pain as he stabbed the knife into my stomach this was the most painful thing in the world then I blacked out awaiting a cold deathly kiss which would drag my soul to the fiery pits of hell or the paradise that is heaven._

_(End flashback) _

And that's what I dreamt it was the most disturbing thing in the world going back to the scene where my baby was killed as I thought about it silent hot tears rolled down my face I wiped my eyes in hopes of getting rid of them but I couldn't. My sight was blurry so I barely saw when someone came in the room until they started speaking

"Bella im here to spring you" Emmet boomed his loud voice filled the room I couldn't help but laugh although the tears wouldn't stop I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes once more but yet again I wasn't successful if you don't know Emmett my brother in law married to my fraternal twin Rosalie who was a fashion model completely beautiful and what all men desired that's why we where complete opposites we where as different as day and night anyway Emmet has always been there for me like a big brother and like the big brother he is he wrapped his arms around me as soon as he saw me crying.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?"He asked concerned I shook my head signaling a nothing but he dint let go.

"Your not ok Bella just tell me im there for you ok you're my little sister and I love you" his words hurt deeply but I knew he was right so I told him everythingand by the end of it both of us where crying so when Rose came in she had to wrap her arms around both of us and tried to calm us down when she had her and Emmet got my stuff ready to go home ,back to my apartment where I would cry my eyes out all by myself as I changed out of the hospital clothing and into what Alice had brought me a pair of grey sweats with a white shirt and my black converses I knew she wanted me to feel comfortable and i did so I thanked her I was surprised to see Edward out in the waiting room minus the blond bitch I know as Tanya and I was even more surprise when all of them –Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice-left me alone with Edward in the waiting room.

"How are you love?"He asked me using the word that drove me crazy. I burst out to tears again

"I've been better" I said through the tears he did as Emmet had done before he got up from the chair that he was sitting in and wrapped his arms around me and I just cried against his shoulder ruining his light grey shirt.

"I-im sorry Edward" I said my voice shaking and stuttering on the easiest words.

"no Bella im sorry, im sorry for all the things Tanya said and for not protecting you and for marring Tanya when I know I love you but you have to listen to me I dint know you loved me I also thought you hated me for the pain I caused you and for taking your innocence but Bella I love you and that night was the best I ever had much better than my wedding night that I can assure you " at that point I had started crying again which was weird cause I hadn't known I had stopped .

"Edward I…." I started but I was cut off by his lips pressing into mines it felt rushed and needed but completely perfect it was the best kiss Edward and I had shared because it was a kiss signaling our love but as always the universe is against me he was married and his wife is pregnant we cant do this but hell after he started to deepen the kiss I just completely forgot

"I love you too" I continued against his lips he immediately stopped and smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella you don't know how that makes me feel" he whispered once more pressing his perfect lips too mind I smiled against them we stood there until Alice rushed into the room smiling evilly this is what I get for blessing her and my older brother jaspers wedding and for agreeing to be the maid of honor .

"Alice" I said blushing at her interruption of my and Edwards kiss.

"Don't worry love we'll have time for this later" Edward whispered into my ear his voice so seductive it made me shiver and he chuckled lightly as Alice dragged us out of the room by the time we where out of the hospital it was 12pm time for lunch so we stopped at my favorite pizzeria here in Seattle near the space needle. I guess two months in a coma not eating real food can get a person real hungry because I ate an entire pie myself I was happy until Emmet cracked a joke about me not eating for two anymore I got up and ran to the bathroom and Edward soon followed letting g me calm down

"Bella I know it hurts but were still young we can have another, one that wasn't an accident, one that was a product of all the love I hold for you and you for me" his words really did calm me down I realized I wasn't the only one grieving for the loss of our child Edward was too and he wanted us too have another one that was product of our love

"I'd like that to have your child inside of me again I remember it was a total pleasure the last time" and with that he guided me back to our table where Rosalie and Alice where hurting Emmet

"Guys its okay I feel better know no need to hurt Emmet………to much" I told them smiling slightly and beaming up at Edward

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww the pleasures of love" Emmet started but Rosalie smacked his head once more

"Babe comes on its not like you weren't thinking it" Emmet protested after a couple of laughs we all piled into Edwards silver Volvo and went home Edward had dropped off Emmet and Rosalie first then Alice but when we got to my house and I was about to get out and thank Edward. He parked the car and got out .I just stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" he asked me "you really think I'd leave the love of my life alone after a two month coma" I was trilled at what he had called me the love of his life and after about two minutes of staring at Edward dreamily I decided to let both of us into the house the one he knew so well.

"Make your self at home you know where everything is"

"I like to think I know this house almost as much as I know my self" he said his infamous crooked grin plastered on his perfect Adonis face.

"Ok Mr. wise guy you have one of two choices you can sleep on the couch or the floor" he looked as if he was pondering his choices

"How about if I sleep with the lovely goddess in front of me instead, because for one the floor is cold and the couch is lonely" he said pouting I gave up with a sigh and started smiling he had a very triumphant look on his face like he had just won a marathon or the Olympics but no it was just sleeping with me. he placed a kiss on my neck and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom and slowly stripped me of my clothing proceeding to his I could see the lust in his eyes and feel the lust in mines Edward than gently laid me in the bed and we made sweet love all

Night long.

O la la

So how did you like it I loved it and a special thanks to my crack hoe and best friend jaribel (-dreamer-laugher-lover-)I love you ok sorry for not updating sooner I love you guys to death and ill update sooner now that im out of school hurray grads of 09


End file.
